A Little Role Reversal
by Jinxgirl
Summary: Buffy and Faith are at the movies, and someone doesn't appreciate their fun with each other. Semi Sequel, you'll see once read if you're familiar with my works.


A little role reversal

Author notes: AU Post Chosen.

The large theater was very dark, of course, illuminated only by the large movie projection screen, the exit sign above the escape door, and the glowing cell phones of the handful of audience members who simply couldn't stop texting people, even for the length of a two hour movie. The movie was a fairly decent one, with lots of action and comedy, though light on the sex and romance- the premise which had disappointed Faith, but it hardly mattered to her now. Neither she nor Buffy were paying attention to the movie's plot, or even glancing up at the screen very often.

Sitting in the very back of the stadium-style seating, Buffy, having pushed up the arm rests between her and Faith's seats, was sitting very close to her, pressed up against her side. One hand was hooked through Faith's arm, and she lay her head against Faith's shoulder, sighing with contentment at the simple intimacy of the scene. Faith, who had in twenty minutes time worked her way through one large bag of popcorn and was three quarters finished with her second, looked over at her and smiled. Leaning to give her a kiss on the forehead that was greasy and salty with the liquid butter she had heavily poured over her popcorn earlier, Faith whispered in her ear, "Comfortable?"

Buffy could smell the popcorn on her breath, could almost taste it, though her lips were not yet close to Faith's, and she smirked, reaching to scrub at the greasy spot on her forehead with her sleeve.

"Yeah, other than the nice oily crap you just smeared over my forehead…how many squirts of butter did you use?" she whispered back, and Faith grinned.

"Like I counted… and I can start kissing your hair if you don't behave, make it all good and buttery…"

"You wouldn't- I just washed it!" Buffy hissed, bringing out Faith's dimples with her grin in response. Her voice was a little too loud; a few people nearby, including the patron sitting next to Faith, turned to stare pointedly, and the person sitting next to her went so far as to say "Shhh!"

"Yeah, yeah, we're shhhing," Faith muttered, raising her eyebrows and smirking in particular at the person next to her. "Go back to watching the movie, just don't look if you don't want to see something."

"Sorry," Buffy muttered, blushing and giving Faith an indignant look, and Faith smiled, putting her arm around her.

"Shh, B…"

Their eyes went to the movie screen, and for a few moments at least they did diligently attempt to watch. But as Faith's hand periodically disappeared into the popcorn bag between her legs, Buffy's eyes kept following its descent… and the fifth time Faith's hand went back up to her mouth, Buffy put her own hand into the bag. She dug her fingers deep into it, deliberately moving her hand all around inside the bag so that it made contact against Faith's inner legs and crotch.

Faith almost choked on her mouthful of popcorn. As her eyes darted to Buffy's, Buffy grinned back, raising an eyebrow innocently even as her eyes gleamed with wicked glee. She dug around a little more, watching Faith squirm in response, before extracting a single piece of popcorn from the bag. Popping it in her mouth, Buffy chewed slowly, smiling.

"Some good stuff here, babe…"

As Faith watched, anticipant, Buffy lowered her hand into the popcorn bag again, once more digging it around slowly between her legs. This time, however, Faith quickly squeezed her thighs together, trapping Buffy's hand between her legs. Both women grinned, eyes glowing as they looked at each other mischievously.

"Yep," Faith whispered back, "real good."

She put her own hand into the bag now, getting a decent handful, and held it up to Buffy's mouth. As Buffy smiled, letting Faith feed it to her piece by piece, she ignored the glares of the person in the seat next to them. It wasn't until she licked the butter off of Faith's fingers, then leaned in to taste it on her mouth and tongue, that the other person could no longer contain herself.

"MOMMY! MAMA!" Callie Summers-Lehane hissed, glowering at the two with a ferocity that rivaled the expression of any evil being either Slayer had ever previously encountered. "Stop that!!!"

Buffy and Faith's heads jerked up; for a moment there they had even forgotten they had a daughter, let alone that she was sitting next to Faith in a non-empty movie theater. The piqued eight-year-old was looking very disgruntled indeed, her small face scrunched up in anger and revulsion as she scowled up at her parents, arms crossed over her chest.

"That is so disgusting!" she griped in a hissing whisper. "Can't you behave yourself even when we're out in public?"

Both of the thusly chastised women were unable to look at each other then with the danger they were under of bursting out into hysterical laughter- for Callie sounded exactly like Buffy did when correcting the little girl's behavior.

Pressing her lips firmly together and taking a deep breath, Buffy settled herself back under Faith's arm again, still unable to look at her.

"Sorry, Callie…"

"Yeah, sorry, Cal," Faith whispered, tweaking Callie's nose in a way that only made her scowl harder. "We'll be good now, okay?"

"Yeah right," Callie muttered, slouching down in her chair sulking, and her mothers barely were able to suppress further snickering at this.

Faith looped a more casual arm around Buffy, ruffling Callie's hair briefly before the three settled down to attempt to actually watch the movie again. Within a few minutes though, Buffy felt Faith shift next to her, and a hand slowly caressed her knee. As Buffy smiled, her eyes darting over to meet Faith's, Faith smiled back playfully, her hand stroking up to her thigh.

"Am I gonna have to sit in between you two?" Callie demanded in a put-out tone years beyond her age, once more turning to glower at them, and this time neither could quite stop from snickering.

"Calm down, she's barely touching me," Buffy whispered back, not bothering to remove Faith's hand from her thigh, and Faith grinned.

"Yeah, Cal- not like I'm touching her butt, or kissing her, or sticking my-"

"Faith!" Buffy hissed, her eyes moving first to Callie, then to the rest of the theater, praying they hadn't heard that. It was one thing for Faith to play around with her…but to announce it out loud…

It wasn't clear if others had heard; if they were they were ignoring it. But Callie definitely had. Her eyes widening, face flashing outrage and disgust, she stood up hastily, picking up her drink and popcorn with as much righteous indignation as her eight-year-old form could muster.

"I don't know you," she said with great dignity and emphasis just before pushing past their knees and making her way down the aisle with her head held high to the front row of the theater.

Watching her with some concern and guilt now, even if still tinged with amusement, Buffy sat up, preparing to get up and go after her, but Faith put a hand on her forearm, still grinning.

"Ah, let her go, B…we can watch her from back here too. She'll be fine."

Buffy highly doubted that Faith would be spending much time keeping her eye on anything but Buffy, but she didn't' argue. Wrapping her arms back around her, she leaned in for a very salty, greasy kiss. From the front row, Callie continued to scowl, eyes fixed on the screen before her unwaveringly, as if afraid what a glance toward anything else might cost her.

"They are so immature," she muttered as she tugged at the hem of her Bratz Doll t-shirt. "When are you ever gonna grow up?"


End file.
